Christmas Present
The crinkling sound of wrapping paper, the smell of a fresh evergreen sitting pretty in one corner of the house, the flurry of the whole extended family scurrying about, the smell of a chicken being pulled out of the oven, the warm feeling spreading through one's body upon entering the house... It was pointless. "Where are you going, Homura? Dinner's almost ready." The door shut. Homura pulled her jacket tighter around her and trudged down the road. Homura used to love Christmas. It was her favourite time of year. She adored being surrounded by family, watching over the little ones, listening to her grandfather tell her stories, and sitting with her mother and aunts in the kitchen while dinner was being prepared. Nothing seemed the same, though, from the moment she made her wish. Homura would be lying if she'd said Madoka had no impact on her normal, everyday life(magical girl duties notwithstanding). Sayaka's transformation never made her feel quite so empty. Kyoko's sacrifice didn't suck the joy out of everything Homura held dear. Mami's death, needless as it was, didn't force her into eternal servitude to some sort of demon. Only Madoka's absence seemed to do such things to her. Homura stopped on the corner. Had she really walked so far already? She stared up into the sky, wondering if she could summon Madoka now. She hadn't summoned Madoka the first time they met(also identified as the last time), she knew. She wasn't entirely sure what had arranged that meeting, exactly. Homura shifted uncomfortably as she stared up at the full moon. How long had it been, she wondered, since she last saw Madoka? A year? More? Could it even be counted in real time? She'd turned back the clock so many times that she wasn't sure. It didn't matter, really. All that did matter was that it felt like it had been forever, and Homura's heart ached from the gaping hole that Madoka had left behind. "Madoka?" she tried weakly, her voice foreign and quiet. Perhaps, she reasoned, calling for her long lost friend would bring her back. Perhaps it was just some dream, and she'd snap out of it and see Madoka standing right beside her and looking confused. Why were you calling for me? she'd say. I'm standing right here. "Madoka," Homura called again, her voice louder and more confident. She looked around to find that nothing had changed. "Madoka!" More desperation shined through this time, and the forgotten name echoed through the empty nighttime streets. "MADOKA!" She was screaming it now, and she couldn't stop there. The name burst forth from the pit of her stomach, thrown into the night repeatedly until her throat burned and her lungs felt like they were going to give out. When she finally got to her limit, tears streamed down her face, and the remaining echoes of the other girl's name faded, she could hear people checking out the disturbance. A couple of dogs barked in the distance. She didn't care. She tightened the jacket even further and sniffed. Her face was stinging, going numb from the cold. She could hardly move her fingers. None of that mattered. Nothing compared to hearing a response to her earnest inquiry, however faint it was. "Homura, it's okay. We'll see each other again soon." "Madoka?" she choked weakly. "Don't waste any more energy on me, Homura." "Madoka..." "Your family needs you now. Your duty to me is finished." "No, Madoka..." "You sacrificed everything for me, Homura. You don't have to give up anything anymore." "Madoka, please don't go." The air was silent, and Homura panicked at the thought that Madoka had left her right then. "No, Madoka, how do I talk to you again? When will I get to see you again? Madoka? Madoka!" "Homura." She froze, turned around. Madoka? Was that Madoka walking toward her down the sidewalk? Homura was hallucinating. She must've been. She smiled softly at Homura, stopping at a reasonable distance from her. Close enough to touch. "You're still fighting so hard." Homura choked. Madoka wrapped her arms around her, and she felt it. She felt the warmth of Madoka's body radiate through her own. She felt the other girl's head rest on her shoulder. Her arms flew around Madoka as well, squeezing her tightly as if she was afraid Madoka might float away if she didn't. "I'm so sorry I haven't been able to come see you, Homura." All Homura could do was sob. "Come on, Homura. Cheer up. You need to smile on Christmas." "Madoka...please don't leave...please stay here with me..." "I can't stay very long, Homura." "No..." Madoka gently pulled out of the hug. "Don't cry, Homura. I'll see you again soon." Madoka leaned closer to her, pushing her lips to hers with an air of uncertainty. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but Homura could feel it working its magic, could feel the numbness leaving her hands and face. She stared at Madoka, her eyes red and puffy. "Have a merry Christmas, Homura. You deserve to have that much." Homura hugged her again. She hugged her tightly, feeling her arms tighten further as Madoka began to slip away. There was less and less of her to hold, and eventually she was gone. Homura's arms loosened again, and she stared at them a minute. There were no more tears to be had, she felt. She couldn't cry anymore. She turned and headed back home, confident she would see Madoka again soon. Her feet felt lighter. She hugged herself, knowing no-one in the whole world could have gotten a better Christmas present than she'd just received. Category:Fanfiction Category:Drama Category:DeviantArt